1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-locking electrical connectors comprising two mutually mating halves or elements, one of which comprises a housing containing contacts and a locking bush rotatably connected to the housing and threaded for cooperation with an external thread of the other element. It is particularly suitable for use in the aircraft industry, where vibrations are liable to loosen threaded connections and where bayonet couplings have drawbacks which render the unsuitable for many uses, and particularly for connectors for electrical circuits associated with engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exist numerous types of self-locking connectors, comprising an elastic member engaging in notches or bosses in particular angular positions of the elements of a threaded connection. Examples of such connectors are described in French No. 1 168 745, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,552,777, 3,808,580 and 4,109,990. Some such connectors are also provided with means enabling visual or tactile verification that the connection is sufficiently tight for the locking to be effective. Connectors have also been proposed where locking is achieved using additional means (German No. 1910073).